The Pranksters
by QuidditchAtHogwarts
Summary: The Marauders are made up of four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Follow their adventures at Hogwarts School. James' love for Lily, all the boys' love for pranking, and their hatred of following the rules.
1. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts

**A/N – So this is the new fanfic I'm writing! This is about the Marauders James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all those rights belong to JK Rowling.**

James and his parents arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:45. He was excited to go to Hogwarts.

"Right James, we need to get to platform 9 and 3\4 as and make sure no one notices us", James' father told him. James, his Dad (Charlus Potter), and his Mum (Dorea Potter) went through the barrier, carful that no one saw them. On the platform there were big crowds of people, all talking and greeting friends. Charlus ad Dorea helped James put his trunk and his owl Blinky on the train. Then they went back on the platform.

"I'll see you at Christmas", Dorea said as she hugged James.

"Have fun, try not to get into too much trouble", Charlus said as he then hugged James.

"I'll see you both in a few months, I'll write to you both every week", James said to them both. It was now 11:58, so they all hugged again before James got on the train.

James walked down the train looking for an empty compartment. He found one after looking for 2 minutes. He sat down and made himself comfortable, putting his feet up on the opposite seat. Then someone opened the door.

"Can I come in here with you?" The boy asked. The boy was grinning.

"Of course", James said, taking his feet off the opposite seat. The boy sat opposite him.

"I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black." The boy said, and grinned at James.

"I'm James Potter."

"First year?"

"Yep"

"Me too."

Then another person appeared at the door.

"Can I join you?" The boy asked. He was tall, and held a book in his hand.

"Yep", the two boys said.

"I'm Remus; it's my first year at Hogwarts."

"It's our first year too! I'm Sirius."

"I'm James."

"Nice to meet you both."

The boys sat around and talked excitedly about going to Hogwarts until there was another person at the door.

"Can I come in here with you please?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Sirius said.

"I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Sirius."

"I'm Remus."

"I'm James. Is it your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Ours too!"

The boys enjoyed their trip to Hogwarts; they bought as much as they could from the trolley. A third year past their compartment and said, "You best get your robes on, we're almost at Hogwarts." So they all got their ropes on and waited excitedly to arrive at Hogwarts.

They arrived at Hogsmeade station. The four boys got off the train, and heard someone shouting, "First yer's this way!" The boys followed the voice until they found the person who was calling it. The man who called all the first years was very tall, way taller than any of the four boys.

"I'm Hagrid; I'll be takin' you on the boats to Hogwarts."

So they all got on the boats. When everyone was comfortably on them, they started moving on their own, towards Hogwarts. Hogwarts Castle was huge. James knew he would easily get lost in there. The boat journey didn't last long, and so they were making their way up to The Great Hall. When they got to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by a woman.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts. Also I am the head of Gryffindor House. You will be sorted into four houses; they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You will earn points for your house for your achievements, and lose points for any troublemaking. Follow me."

They all followed Professor McGonagall into The Great Hall. There were four long tables, which meant there was one table for each house. Each house had its emblem above it. Hufflepuff's is yellow with a Badger on it. Ravenclaw's is blue with an Eagle on it. Gryffindor's is red with a Lion on it. Slytherin's is green with a Serpent on it. **(A/N - I'm not sure what order the tables are in the hall, I think Gryffindor and Slytherin are by each other, I'll have to check.)** Also there is a teachers table at the head off all the tables. Professor McGonagall was carrying a stool, a hat, and a long piece of parchment. She set the stool in front of the teachers table. Hagrid went to sit at the teachers table, saying "good luck" to the first years as he past them.

"You will be sorted into your house by the sorting hat. I will place the hat on your head and it will decide on which house you belong in. Once it has called it out, you may go join the rest of the people from your house."

Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on the stool. Then suddenly it started singing.

"I will call your name out and place the hat on your head", Professor McGonagall reminded us.

"Remus Lupin."

Remus walked nervously up to the stool, and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It took a few minutes to decide, but then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone from the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered at Remus made his way over to them at say down.

"James Potter."

James walked up to the stool, clearly nervous. He hoped he would be in Gryffindor.

He sat down on the stool.

"Very brave, yes lots of bravery, also a bit of arrogance. But where to put you?" The sorting hat said to James.

Then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" And the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered just like they did for Remus.

"Amelia Bones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sirius Black."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius grinned as he made his way over to James and Remus, as all the Gryffindors clapped and cheered.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter made his way over James, Remus and Sirius, smiling as the Gryffindors clapped and cheered.

"Lily Evans."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alice Prewett."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Severus Snape."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Benjy Fenwick." **(A/N - I'm not sure how old Benjy Fenwick is, or some of the other characters e.g. Amos, Marlene, Amelia, so they may not be the same age as James Potter, but for this fanfic I just put it as they is the same age.)**

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Amos Diggory!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Marlene McKinnon."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James watched as all the first years got sorted into different houses. After everyone had been sorted the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the teachers table.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope you all have a great year. Enjoy the feast!"

Food appeared on all the tables. James piled the food onto his plate and ate.

After they had all ate food and had dessert, the Head Boy told all the first years to follow him up to the dorm rooms. After walking for a few minutes, they stood in front of a painting.

"Chocolate frogs." The Head Boy said. The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. They all followed the head boy into the common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. The password to get in here is 'chocolate frogs'. The passwords change from time to time so make sure you always know the correct password. If you are unsure of the password then just ask me or Professor McGonagall. The girl's dormitories are up the staircase on the right, and the boy's dormitories are up the staircase on the left. The door will say 'First Years'."

They all made their way to their dormitories. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are a sharing a room. They all got ready for bed and got into their own four poster beds.

'Hogwarts is going to be great' James thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lessons

**A/N – Sorry this chapter is kind of slow, I just wanted to show who the Gryffindors have classes with! The next chapter should be better :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; those rights belong to JK Rowling.**

The four boys woke up the next day and got up and dressed. They made their way to the great hall where Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables. She handed James his. He had double Charms, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts and History Of Magic.

"I've heard the teacher is a ghost in History Of Magic", Sirius told him.

"Really?" Peter asked curiously.

"Really", said another Gryffindor boy who sat next to them.

After eating breakfast and having something to drink, they all made their way to charms. They had Charms with the Hufflepuffs. They all sit next to each other. After everyone arrived Professor Flitwick introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher. Today we will be learning proper wand movement."

So for two hours they practised proper wand movement, trying to perfect the 'swish and flick' of the wand. The best at it was Remus and Lily Evans. After that lesson they had a break, but then it was straight to Potions. They had potions with the Slytherins. Potions were taught by Professor Slughorn.

"Hello, welcome to Potions. I am Professor Slughorn, your teacher. Today we will look at what you are going to be doing this term."

After potions that had lunch, where they had pie and chaps, and after lunch they had Defence Against The Dark Arts. They also had it with the Slytherins. It was taught by Professor Smith.

"Hello, I'm Professor Smith. In this lesson I will teach you how to protect yourself from the dark arts."

After Defense Against The Dark Arts the Gryffindor firsts years had History Of Magic.

Sirius was right when he said the teacher is a ghost. His name is Professor Binns.

"I'm Professor Binns, and I teach History Of Magic. Today I will tell you what we are studying this year." They had History Of Magic with the Ravenclaws. For the next hour the only people who appeared to be paying attention was Remus and Lily, who were both taking notes on what he was saying. The rest of the class were mostly sleeping or doodling on bits of paper. After that they all put their bags in their rooms and made their way to the Great Hall for food. They all ate food and had dessert, and then they went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat down on the sofa, tired from their long day at school. Remus got his homework out.

"Wait, I didn't know we had homework", Sirius said.

"Well if you paid attention in History Of Magic then you would know we have to do a 500 word essay on what we are studying this term."

"But it's the first day of school! We shouldn't have homework on the first day!"

"Did any of you listen to what Professor Binns was saying?" Remus asked. They three boys shook their heads.

"Fine, I'll help you this once."

"Thanks" they all said to him.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry they don't talk to each other much in this chapter, I just wanted to say what subjects they had and which house they had them with! Oh and also as I haven't put it there, I'm going to put them to have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Marauders

**A/N – Thanks for reading! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited! Also I have jumped forward two months in this story to November.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all those rights belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

_November_

The past two month of Hogwarts has gone great for the four boys, and they have all become best friends. They were already well-known for their pranks.

They were all sitting in the common room one Saturday night in November.

"We should have a name for ourselves", Peter suggested.

"That's a great idea!" James agreed.

"Can any of you think of a name?" Remus asked.

"How about 'Sirius and the wizards'?"

"No!"

"Absolutely not."

"You can't be serious."

"I am Sirius!" Sirius said, causing them all to laugh.

"How about 'The super cool wizards'?

"Sirius we are being-" Remus was about to say 'serious' but he knew it would only result in Sirius saying 'I am Sirius' just like he did a moment ago.

"Well why don't we all think about it and decide in the morning?" Remus suggested.

"Okay", Sirius said.

They all went up to their room and went to bed.

* * *

They all got woke up the next day by hearing Remus shout "I know what we can be called!"

"What time is it?" Peter asked sleepily.

"5am", Sirius said. "Wait, 5am! Remus why are you waking us up at 5am?!"

"Can you all be quiet please, I want to go back to sleep." James said, already drifting back to sleep.

"No James don't fall back to asleep! I've got a name for us!" Remus said.

"Fine! What name is it?" James asked.

"The Marauders."

"The Marauders... I like it!" James said, thinking the name is superb.

"It's a brilliant name!" Peter said.

"It's not as good as 'Sirius and the wizards' or 'The super cool wizards'... But I like it!" Sirius said laughing.

Then someone knocked their door.

"Come in!" James called to them. It was The Head Boy.

"Can you be quite please? You've probably woke up all the Gryffindors!" He said, storming out of their room.

Sirius ran to the door and opened it. "Tell them it was The Marauders!"

* * *

**A/N – Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Homework

**A/N – Thank you reading! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited!**

**I'm still deciding where this story is going, so for now I will think of ideas for chapters as I write them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; those rights belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Snow started to fall in the Hogwarts grounds, and the students got excited as Christmas was quickly approaching. The Marauders were each going home to spend Christmas with their families.

The Marauders sat it Transfiguration, as Professor McGonagall explained how to transfigure a feather into a spoon.

"For your homework can you please write an essay on how to a feather into a spoon", Professor McGonagall told them.

"But we've got enough homework already!" Sirius complained.

"I do not care Mr. Black. Having other homework does not mean you can get out of doing Transfiguration homework."

"But, Professor-"

"Mr. Black you have plenty of time to do all three homework's as I am giving you a week to do the essay."

* * *

"Sirius we have hardly had any other homework, besides writing an essay for Charms which you've already started", Remus said, not bothered about having more homework.

"But if I'm doing homework I won't have time to think of a new prank!" Sirius complained. "Unless you help me with the homework."

"When you say 'help' do you mean actually help you with it or just copy my homework?"

"Well... if you're offering to let me copy yours..."

"I will help you with it, but you're not copying mine", Remus decided.

"Wait, that's not fair! If you're helping him then you have to help me with the homework too!" James demanded.

"And me!" Peter agreed.

"Okay, I'll help all of you with your Transfiguration homework." Remus sighed.

The Marauders walked into the Gryffindor common room. They all went to sit on the sofas. Already sitting at the sofas were Lily, Alice and Marlene.

"I wonder who the Marauders are, the ones who are doing all the pranks", Alice asked her friends.

"Whoever they are they woke me up a few weeks ago!" Marlene complained.

"Well I think I know exactly who they are", Lily said, staring at the four boys. James smirked at her, as if to agree with her suspicions.

"I knew it!" Lily shouted. Everyone in the common room heard her, but Lily didn't notice as she was too wrapped up in the revelation to pay any attention.

"Shhhh!" James whispered. "We don't want people to know."

Everyone had now turned around and payed no attention to Lily and her friends or the Marauders.

"Why not, Potter?" Lily asked.

"It's a secret", James stage whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Marlene asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" James said, dismissing the subject as quickly as possible.

* * *

James and Sirius ran as fast as they could to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked the door.

"Come in."

James and Sirius walked in, still out of breath from running from the Gryffindor common room to McGonagall's office.

"What do you want?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind her desk.

"We want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team", Sirius explained.

"First years aren't aloud."

"It's not fair!" James shouted before he realised that he was talking to Professor McGonagall and it was a bad decision to shout, he didn't mean to, he just wanted to try out for the Quidditch Gryffindor team.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout professor. It's just me and Sirius really wants to try out for the team."

"You know the rules Potter, no first years are aloud. But I'll happily let you try out for the team next year." McGonagall told them. "Now would you please make your way back to Gryffindor common room before curfew.

James and Sirius walked into the common room and say by Remus and Peter. Remus was reading a book and Peter was doing his Charms homework.

"What did McGonagall say?" Peter asked.

"She said no", told him.

"I told you she would", Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"It's not fair!" James repeated.

"You can always try out next year", Remus reminded them.

"But we wanted to try out this year!" Sirius said.

"Rules are rules", Remus said.

"The rules for first years are stupid", Sirius muttered.

* * *

**A/N - Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Quidditch

**A/N – Sorry I've taken a while to update this story.**

**Thanks for reading! Also thank you if you have reviewed/followed/favourited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all those rights belong to JK Rowling.**

It was a cold winter's day, and the Marauders made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. James sand Sirius are still annoyed that they had not been allowed to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but their excitement for the game against Slytherin distracted them from their annoyance.

The boys took their seats on the stands, sitting by all the other Gryffindors, and in fact, almost all of the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. The commentator named Mia Thomas, a fifth year Ravenclaw, announced that the game was about the start. The Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team came onto the pitch.

"Captains, shake hands", Professor Hooch instructed.

The Gryffindor captain and the Slytherin captain quickly shook hands, both eager to start the game. Both teams mounted their brooms and waited for the quaffle, which is the ball in Quidditch, to be thrown in the air. Also they were waiting for the bludgers, which tried to knock the players of their brooms, and the golden snitch, which was a fast moving small ball, that if caught, ends the game and earns the person who caught it 150 points.

Professor Hooch blew her whistle and threw the bludger into the air, which was caught by a Gryffindor chaser.

"The game begins!" Shouts Mia.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the Gryffindor chaser Thomas Jones, threw the ball to another Gryffindor chaser Rhys Smith.

"Smith is making his way to the goal posts… and Gryffindor scores! Nice throw from Rhys Smith!" Mia shouted into the microphone.

The Marauders watched as the Gryffindor seeker circled the pitch, looking everywhere for the golden snitch.

"The quaffle gets caught by Slytherin chaser Kyle Smith, who just happens to be Rhys' cousin… I heard they're best friends as well, I've heard that-"

"Miss Thomas! Would you please talk about the game?" Professor McGonagall shouted from one of the stands.

"Sorry professor. Smith is close to the goal posts… and Slytherin scores!"

Just then the whole crowd watched as Gryffindor seeker Emma John dived for the golden snitch, closely followed by the Slytherin seeker Connor James.

"Miles and John are both trying to catch the snitch… and she's got it! Emma John has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The Marauders cheer as loud as they can.

The Gryffindors were happily celebrating their win in the common room. The Marauders sat on the coaches, happily talking about the game.

"Did you see how fast Emma caught the snitch? She must be the best seeker in the school!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I know! We must have a chance of winning the Quidditch cup this year!" Peter said.

"And then when Sirius and I join the team we'll win it every year!" James told them all, which caused Remus to snort.

"We will Remus! You haven't seen me play Quidditch yet, I must be the best player in this school!"

"So, are you going to try out next year?" Remus asked.

"Of course we will!" Sirius shouted.

"Our next Quidditch game is against Hufflepuff, I heard they have some really good chasers this year", Peter said.


End file.
